Sonidos del amor
by Euridice.BdS
Summary: Cuando en la noche el silencio gobierna, el más mínimo roce se escucha. Más cuando son vampiros, o en este caso, híbridos. Advertencias: Lime.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a S.M

Espero que la disfruteis.

* * *

Sonidos llegan de la habitación contigua, el sonido de la ropa desgarrándose y cayendo al suelo; tan silencioso y a la vez tan molesto para los de su raza. Después otro más fuerte, como si una roca hubiese caído en el suelo. Luego silencio. Nessie trata de volver a dormirse; tarea imposible después de unos minutos. Debería de estar ya dormida, pero le resultaba imposible, más cuando, en ese momento, llegaban pequeños gemidos de la otra habitación.

Esto hizo que recordara la noche anterior; finalmente se habían atrevido y, por suerte, lo habían conseguido sin daño alguno; ella puede recordar todo como si hubiera pasado hace segundos.

Ambos estaban nerviosos por lo que estaban a punto de hacer; iban a traspasar todas las barreras que habían forjado con el tiempo. Por fin Jacob había accedido a hacerla suya, al fin serían uno.

Pero los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada a Reneesme o Nessie, como la había llamado su amor. Ella miró a un lado, intentando calmarse, ya que si Jacob la veía en ese estado empezará a decir que se equivocan. Se concentró en un cuadro, en él está pintada la playa de La Push, tan bonita como siempre. Fue un recuerdo que él se llevó para recordar siempre su lugar de nacimiento. La chica sabe que en el fondo lo añora; incluso ella, que no vivió allí tanto tiempo, lo echa de menos. Pasó la vista a la fotografía que hay al lado. Son de sus dos amores. Se vió a si misma con su madre ambas muy felices en el claro, días antes de marcharse de Forks. Esa foto la tomó su padre en ese sitio, que a ella siempre le había resultado mágico, donde habían pasado tantas cosas. No podía creer como pasó el tiempo. Ella observó la mesita donde infinidad de papeles yacían desordenados, luego la ventana, donde las vistas no se podían comparar a las de su antigua casa. El marrón hacía un contraste espectacular con las paredes. La habitación irradiaba armonía. La caricia de una mano por su vientre la hizo volverse. Miró aquellos ojos marrones, que en esos momentos plasmaban el amor y el deseo, coexistiendo en perfecto equilibrio. Se acercó a besarlo. A partir de ese instante ninguno tuvo miedo, dejaron el pudor a un lado, junto a los nervios. Ella siempre estuvo destinada a él. Ése era el momento de demostrarlo. Sintió que era la chica más bonita y amada del mundo. Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más fuerza. El deseo la inundó, no se vió capaz de pensar, sólo de sentir; se dejó llevar por aquel al que ama. El chico volvió a besarla; su mano recorría su cuello. Él fue quien dió el último paso; él fue quien decidió que al fin sería suya. Una increíble sensación lo abrumó, lo hizo sentirse dichoso. No encontró palabras para explicarlo, lo cierto es que no tenía definición posible. Lo último que pensó antes de entregarse totalmente al deseo fue que era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Otros sonidos la sacan de sus ensoñaciones. El roce de dos cuerpos como piedras. Gemidos ya no tan pequeños, aunque controlados para no despertar a su niña; sonidos de un amor verdadero.

Ambos eternamente jóvenes, almas inmortales. Aparentemente ella dieciocho, él diecisiete; Dios sabe cuantos en realidad. Dejaron de contarlos hace tiempo, no les hacía falta, eran felices.

Nessie intenta distraerse, parece que los está espiando. Observa su habitación; los muebles blancos combinan a la perfección con las paredes malvas; le encanta esa habitación. Durante todos esos años no ha habido un instante en el que le haya dado la sensación de que le falta algo, a su parecer está completa; no como su tía, que siempre está a la busca de nuevas adquisiciones que añadir.

Se fijó en la estantería, tiene que ordenarla porque los libros que ha adquirido de su madre están a punto de caerse. Luego está la mesa, donde no hay un solo hueco sin ocupar, reinan los papeles amontonados, junto a un marco de una foto suya y de Jacob. Aunque ésa no es la única fotografía que hay; las paredes están llenas de ellas, pero tiene una preferida: la que está colocada encima de su cama. En ésta aparecen sus padres junto a ella. Si la observas bien puedes ver la felicidad en la cara de sus padres y la diversión en la de ella. Después hay otra que también le gusta mucho; está colocada al lado de la ventana y aparece su familia al completo, Jacob incluido.

Se levanta de la cama recordando una antigua foto que yace en un cajón de su escritorio. Cuando la coge se da cuenta del fallo: sus padres la han podido escuchar. No está segura, puede que estén lo suficientemente ocupados para no escuchar sus pasos. Vuelve lo más silenciosamente que puede a la cama. El silencio reina en la casa. Los sonidos del amor no se escuchan. No se atreve ni a respirar, prueba a hacerse la dormida. Pasan los minutos y todo vuelve a ser como antes; Nessie suspira aliviada. Sin querer ha aplastado la fotografía; abre su mano y la observa. En ella se ven a dos jóvenes, una morena y un pelirrojo, indeciblemente bellos y felices; son sus padres el día de su boda. Debe buscarle un marco, será mejor pedírselo a su tía a la mañana siguiente, ya le ha encontrado incluso sitio en la pared. Vuelve a observar la fotografía; ambos son, indudablemente, ejemplo de perfección; ambos atrapados en la eterna juventud. A Nessie le preocupó desde siempre éso mismo: quedarse atrapado en un cuerpo por toda su vida, un cuerpo inhumano. Pero no le preocupó tanto cuando, en algún recoveco de su mente, le saltó la idea de pasarla con Jacob.

Coge un tirabuzón de su cabello y lo observa con detenimiento; le encanta su pelo, especialmente el color, pero tendrá que cortárselo próximamente. Lo tiene demasiado largo, le llega más allá de la cintura. Decide que al día siguiente se lo cortará. Sabe que su tía Alice se va a alegrar cuando se lo cuente, es más, le dirá que la acompañe. Debe de estudiar, la selectividad está cerca, aunque no es que le importe demasiado, sabe que aprobará. Le da por mirar el reloj, son las cinco ya; pronto amanecerá, en Londres amanece muy temprano. Piensa en el maquillaje que tendrá que ponerse para tapar las ojeras. Piensa también si sus padres se habrán dado cuenta de que ha estado despierta. Pensando en todos sus problemas, esa chica de ojos color chocolate y piel blanca, logra dormirse por fin.


End file.
